This disclosure relates to the field of exercise equipment and more particularly to an exercise equipment enabled for generating electrical energy and for using and storing said energy. Exercise equipment is well known in the field of this disclosure. However, it is not known to use an exercise equipment in conjunction with a magnetic motor to improve the output of the apparatus. The following disclosure defines an apparatus which is able to produce a significant output current using such an integrated motor.